1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a doll of a person with a drum.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Present dolls of a person with a drum are not lifelike as they do not move. My invention is a doll of a person with a drum that is lifelike because the hands appear to be alternately beating the drum while the head rotates left and right.
3. Disclosure Statement
I am not aware of any doll of a person with a drum where the hands appears to be alternately beating the drum while the head rotates left and right and a melody is playing.